


No Sympathy

by Centenniel



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centenniel/pseuds/Centenniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets her revenge on Cutler. She takes her sweet time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place AU. One where Cutler is alive after his meeting with Mr. Snow and the events after Series 5 Episode 2 (Sticks and Ropes) have not happened yet. 
> 
> I was inspired by that scene with Alex and Mr. Rook towards the end of Series 5 Episode 1.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to the series creator.

Cutler’s new office didn’t get as much natural light as his old one but it was bigger and the carpeting was nicer. There was a coffee shop downstairs and a park not too far if he ever got the unnatural urge to sit outside. 

Still, he almost wished he hadn’t left Barry so soon. In the absence of a vampire apocalypse, he could have stayed another 4, maybe 5, years before people became suspicious about his age. When women began asking him what kind of face lotion he used, he knew it was time to start the relocation process.

Different city, same bullshit. He made a reputation for himself as a brilliant, young solicitor wherever he went. How could he not with over 50 years of experience? But not having seen a proper image of himself since he died, it was easy for Cutler to forget how he appeared to others.

It was getting dark and he didn’t have any business that he couldn’t attend to until after the weekend. He started to put away his things. 

The lights flickered and buzzed energetically. He made a mental note to ask maintenance about it. 

“Hello Cutler.” 

His eyes snapped forward. 

Short brown hair, green eyes, green dress, and black boots. It took him a moment to recognize her. “You…” He stood up slowly. “I thought I killed you…Alex, right?”

The last time he had seen her, she had been hanging by a hook with a rubber hose in her neck. She couldn’t have possibly survived; Cutler had made sure of that. 

He resumed tidying up to mask how unnerved he was by her sudden presence. He had never been haunted by a kill before. “Whatever this is, can it wait until Monday? I have some place I need to be this evening.”

Her reply came from behind. “I’m afraid it can’t.” She gripped him by the shoulders. 

His office disappeared before he could even blink. 

And for less than a moment, Cutler was weightless. He was outside of existence, his atoms free and unconfined to his physical form. A liberty granted by his curse.

But it was a moment he wouldn’t remember when reality came crashing down. He reformed and all his senses and the air in his lungs had been left behind or escaped into the infinite. His legs started to fold but he didn’t even reach the ground before Alex raised a hand and threw him into a chair. 

Invisible fingers raised up leather straps which coiled around his wrists and ankles, binding him to where he sat. Alex patted him down, making sure he was secure.

“That went as well as it could have,” she said cheerfully. 

“What…” Cutler blinked. “What is that supposed to mean? It could have gone worse?” He suddenly felt as old as his true age. 

“For you, yes. I could have left in you pieces all the way back to Barry. Luckily, I’ve had a lot of time to practice,” Alex said modestly. “Hal and Tom are away from the house all day and they don’t like me visiting them at work since, apparently, I’m a distraction.” She rolled her eyes.

“Hal and Tom?” Cutler sat up a little straighter, finally assembling control over his faculties. “Hal Yorke? And Tom McNair? Are they…are they your housemates or something?” 

Alex smiled at Cutler’s evident discomfort. “You’re the one who brought us together. I mean, first you gained Tom’s trust and then almost tricked him into killing a bunch of innocent people. Then, you tried to convince Hal to join the vampire revolution, which was a total failure by the way. Oh, not to mention Hal fell off the wagon because you gave him blood. MY blood. Is that ringing any bells!”

It figured that the last three people he ever wanted to see would be living together. That was just his luck. And judging from the windowless brick walls and musty air, he was probably in the cellar of their wretched dwelling. At any second, Tom McNair: Vampire Slayer and Hal Yorke: Vampire Traitor, could come bursting in to kill him. The precarious, if slightly absurd, nature of his situation was sinking in. 

Cutler swallowed a lump of nerves caught in his throat. 

“Look, if you’re going to kill me just go ahead and do it,” he said. The boldness in his voice sounded false even to his own ears. “Take your revenge if it will make you feel better.”

“It’s tempting” Alex crossed her arms. “But Hal took Tom to visit Allison so we have the entire weekend to hang out. You and I are going to have some fun.”

“Oh yeah…and what do ghosts normally do for fun?” Cutler was relieved to know that Hal and Tom were not around. But he could tell by the creased leather that the straps had been used before. This worried him slightly. 

“You’ll find out but first, we have to establish some ground rules.” She began pacing the tiny room. “Number one, no facebook or twitter or e-mail or texting.” She held out Cutler’s phone in front of her. 

“Hey, don’t touch that!” he snapped. “How did you even get your ghosty mitts on it?”

“I swiped it from your pocket when you weren’t paying attention,” she explained before dropping it on the ground and crushing it under her boot. “It was an outdated model anyways.” 

He stared opened mouth at the perfect spider web splinter which used to be his iPhone screen. “Was that really necessary?” he asked.

“Number two,” she continued without answering his question. “Toilet breaks are a privilege, not a right. If you try anything funny, I will let you piss your pants. Is that clear?”

“Shit, you are serious about spending the weekend together,” Cutler muttered. “Yes, fine. I get it,” he added when he saw the look on her face.

“Good. And number three is pretty obvious but I’ll say it anyways. No blood.” Alex stopped pacing and faced Cutler. The usual playfulness from her eyes was gone and the dark lines were heavy with suppressed fury. “Not a single drop.”

He should have known it was coming but hearing the actual commandment, in a Scottish accent no less, filled him with uncertain terror. He hadn’t passed more than a day without blood since the first few months of his vampire infancy. “Wait, a second. By no blood…you mean…a little bit of blood, right?” He pulled against his restraints. “You can’t expect me to go without blood the whole weekend!”

“Hal went over 55 years without it before you messed that all up and he’s been dry again for months now,” Alex replied dismissively. “Once he got it all out of his system, he was back to his usual neurotic self. Amazing what you can accomplish with a chair and some old belts.”

“Yeah, amazing. He’s all cured then? No more quivering lips and wide eyes whenever a pretty girl walks by?” Cutler laughed. “You really think it’s out of his system? You can’t change who he really is, what we really are, so before you go congratulating yourselves, you might want to rethink this whole hard love, vampire rehabilitation thing you’re doing.”

“Oh Cutler,” Alex said so quietly that he almost didn’t hear her. “That’s not what this is. I have no intention of ever letting you leave this room. You’re going to die in here.”

Cutler flexed his fingers but he could hardly feel them with the straps so tight. “If you think – ”

“I’m going to stake you through your puny heart,” she interrupted, circling behind him. “But not until you’ve suffered.” She brought her lips down to the outer shell of his ear. “I want to see pain in that ugly, rat face of yours. I want to watch your body shake with agony. I want you to plead for death the way I pleaded with you to spare my life.”

Cutler shuddered as her icy fingers tangled themselves in his hair. “Alex, please –”

“Shh shh. Hush.” She trailed her hand down his cheek and gently kissed his temple. “Save your strength. We’ve only just begun.”


End file.
